This invention relates generally to a corneal contact lens and, more particularly to a self-adherent corneal contact lens which is placed on the cornea of an eye for viewing the interior of the eye, as during clinical diagnosis of the eye and eye surgery.
Eye surgery, such as closed pars plana vitrectomy, requires a corneal contact lens and operating microscope to visualize structures of the posterior segment. In order to maintain a clear view of the posterior segment, a corneal contact lens must neutralize the refractive power of the cornea to permit a satisfactory view of vitreo-retinal pathology. In addition, the lens should be able to permit constant contact with the cornea despite rotation of the globe, minimize the accumulation of blood or air bubbles between the posterior surface of the contact lens and the corneal anterior surface, minimize corneal epithelial edema or injury, and not interfere with any of the instumentation used during surgery. Current surgical contact lens require either specific optical, anchoring or irrigating modes which oftentimes cause injury to the eye. Moreover, such contact lenses normally necessitate the assistance of a skilled individual to maintain the lens in place. Another problem is that such lenses are susceptible to scratching of the lens surface, thereby causing a problem with optical impairment. Since current lenses are relatively expensive this results in an increased cost to a patient.